A Hogwarts Christmas Part Five: Luna
by Evan Mers
Summary: Luna's lonely Christmas makes a turn for the better as she makes a new friend. Part five of a series.


Author's Note:

See my profile for any copyright information.

For every story in this Christmas series, the setting is slightly Alternate Universe (AU). These stories do not match up completely with the books. In these stories, Harry is in his 5th year at Hogwarts and the twins are in their 7th year, before they drop out.

I apologize for this story being late. I was busy yesterday and could not upload as soon as I would have liked.

Each part of this series has correspondent story on Alexifulamendris's profile, so go check them out! ( u/4462061/Alexifulamendris)

Luna woke up early on Christmas morning, like she did every morning. Every day was a new day and she saw no reason to waste even a few hours out of any of them. There was only a single present at the end of her bed. She knew it was from her father. He was the only one to ever send her any gifts. She crossed her legs as she sat down next to her trunk. She picked up the present and used her wand to vanish the wrapping paper away. She absolutely loved using magic. In her hand was a small telescope. She gasped. "For Perifaeries!" She breathed in excitement. She had written to her father a few months ago telling him all about her new discovery of the tiny creatures that liked to live under the bark of trees. Mr. Lovegood had been just as excited as she was about the newfound faeries. Glad that the day was off to a great start, she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She was sad that the halls were mostly empty; only one person, whom she didn't recognize, passed by her. She had waved and smiled nonetheless and wasn't surprised when the other person didn't return the greeting. She walked the rest of the way in silence.

The Great Hall was decorated magnificently for the holiday. Twelve large trees lined the walls, six on each side, every one of them covered from top to bottom with glass ornaments of every color, silver and gold tinsel, and flashing, multicolored lights. The ceiling was enchanted to resemble the sky outside, a peaceful snowy morning, although no snow actually fell upon the tables. The tables themselves were packed full of delicious-looking food. There were more students sitting at the tables in here than there had been in the corridors. Of course, the enormous room was still far from crowded.

Luna sat in the middle of the Ravenclaw table. Only three fellow Ravenclaws were sitting at the table, but none of them were familiar and none of them sat particularly close to her, either. She refused to allow her loneliness to put a damper on her mood and focused on the scrumptious food in front of her. She tried a little bit of everything and loved everything she ate.

Not long after, a few owls flew into the hall from the windows. She recognized one of the owls as belonging to her and her father. It landed gracefully in front of her, not getting even a single feather in any of the food. She thanked the bird as she removed the letter from its leg and offered the owl some of her food. The bird began pecking at her plate as she opened the letter.

My Dear Luna,

Merry Christmas, love! I wish I could have spent this wonderful holiday with my amazing daughter, but I've been in Spain studying the Venitaur. I wish you could see them. You'd love them; they're beautiful, despite their poisonous horns. I hope you're having a lovely Christmas break and I will see you this summer.

Wishing You the Best,

Xenophilius Lovegood

She smiled at the letter and rolled it up when she was finished reading it. She gently pet the owl on the head and said, "I'll be in the owlery soon with a letter for you to deliver, alright?" The owl nudged her affectionately in response before flying away.

By the time she was finished with her meal, the platters of food began to disappear. She mentally thanked the house elves for the delicious meal as she left the Hall and made her way back to the Ravenclaw dormitory. As she was walking down the third floor corridor, she heard a scared voice say, "Put me down!" She recognized the voice as belonging to Hermione Granger. She hurried down the corridor as a deeper, malicious voice said, "Which is it? You or the book?" That was definitely Draco Malfoy.

She turned a corner and saw Draco pointing his wand towards Hermione who was pinned against the wall, her feet dangling a few inches above the floor. A couple books were on the ground, another was in Draco's hand. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe stood behind Draco, both of them laughing at the situation.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled at Draco. He turned to look at her.

"This is none of your business, Loony, so get out of here!" For a moment, the nickname stabbed her. It wasn't the first time she had heard her name being twisted into an insult, but it never failed to hurt. She never understood why others thought it was so wrong to be different.

"Yeah, _Loony_!" Draco's henchmen said in unison. Again, the name caused a momentary heartache, but she brought her mind back to the situation at hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Luna inquired as she walked closer to Draco. "What did she do to you?"

"I told you to get out of here!" He yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere until you release her." She read the title of the book in his hand. _Cooking the Muggle Way_. "Since when are you interested in Muggles?"

"What? I'm not!" Draco threw the book into the books on the floor in protest. Hermione squealed as the book hit the floor. "I told you to stay out of this!" He pointed his wand towards her and Hermione fell to the floor with a soft thud. She flinched, preparing to be attacked, refusing to attack another human being, but at that moment, Draco's wand flew out of his hand. It landed in the open palm of Professor Snape, who was standing at the end of the hall. Crabbe and Goyle's eyes widened and they slowly backed down the hallway towards Luna, never taking their eyes off of the Potions Master.

"Were you _seriously_ considering attacking a fellow student in front of me, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked in his cold voice, not seeming to notice the retreating boys.

"Professor, I…" Draco seemed at a loss for words.

Snape ignored Draco's muttering and turned his attention towards Hermione. "Miss Granger, are you harmed?"

"No. I'm alright." Hermione answered.

He turned to face Luna. "Miss Lovegood?"

Luna appreciated his concern. "I'm fine as well. Thank you." She said. Crabbe and Goyle had finally reached the end of the hall. They quietly turned the corner. Once they were out of Professor Snape's sight, they ran down the corridor and out of sight.

"Then off with you." The cold sternness returned to the professor's voice. Luna didn't hesitate to help Hermione gather her books from the floor and hurry away with the other girl by her side. Once they were far enough away, they stopped to catch their breath. Luna handed Hermione her books.

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione said. She seemed a little uneasy. _She probably wants me to go now._ Luna thought sullenly.

"You're welcome." Luna responded. She turned, ready to head back to the Ravenclaw dormitory by a different route when Hermione called her attention back.

"No, really." The other girl said, sounding sincere. "Thank you. For saving me. And for grabbing my books. It was really nice of you." Luna smiled. "If you hadn't have been there, I'm not sure what Draco would have done."

"Professor Snape was nearby." She reminded Hermione. "He would have stopped Draco."

"I suppose that's true…" Hermione muttered. Luna smiled at her again before heading off down the corridor. She was deciding on what she would write in reply to her father's letter when Hermione called her again. She turned around. "Would you…" Hermione paused. Luna wasn't sure what was going on in the girl's head. "Would you like to…come with me to the library? I was going to study for the O.W.L's."

"You're at the top of your class, aren't you, Hermione?" She asked. Hermione nodded. Luna wondered why someone so intelligent felt the need to study so often. Of course, studying was important, but so was living. "I think you should relax more often. Too much stress and your head will explode." Hermione smiled at her and Luna realized she hadn't answered the question. "I'll go with you, though. Maybe I can research some magical creatures."

With that decided, they made their way towards the library. As they began descending a flight of stairs, the staircase began to move and change direction.

"I hate these bloody staircases!" Hermione yelled as she held onto a railing for support.

Luna stared at her in surprise. Hermione Granger was not known to use such language.

"I WONDER WHERE THESE STAIRS ARE TAKING US!?" Luna said calmly.

The stairs finally shifted into place and Hermione slowly let go of the railing. They continued on their path, having to pause every now and then to figure out where they were. Even after being in Hogwarts for four years, Luna still hadn't memorized the castle's layout. She didn't think anyone ever could.

They finally made it to the first floor to the relief of both girls; they wouldn't have to deal with the castle changing anymore. Confident in where they were going now, they walked briskly towards the library.

Madam Pince, the school librarian, stared at them as they entered and watched them with a leery eye as they sat down at a table. Luna kept glancing at the librarian, upset that she was still watching them. Hermione placed her books on the table, paying no mind to Madam Pince. Luna didn't understand how she could be so calm with those dark eyes watching their every move. Hermione opened a book and began reading it, seeming to forget her surroundings. Luna glanced over at the librarian once more before searching for a book on magical creatures. _Perhaps I'll find one that father and I don't know about._ She laughed quietly at that.

She found the section she was looking for and began reading the titles of the spines. _Most Macabre Monstrosities._ She decided that one was too morbid. _Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology._ This one intrigued her. She was about to pick it up when suddenly Madam Pince was standing beside her, her lips forming a frown.

"What are you searching for, girl?" The librarian asked, looking down at Luna.

Luna jumped. She hadn't heard the woman getting up from her desk. "Nothing in particular." She answered. "Just looking."

"Then look with your eyes, not your hands." The woman's gaze disturbed Luna.

"I thought the library was for research." Luna replied.

"You aren't researching." Madam Pince snarled. "You said you were 'just looking'."

"I...I am researching." Luna said, thinking quickly. "I'm just looking for the correct book." The librarian scrutinized her with her dark eyes. Luna quickly glanced at the bookshelf next to her and pointed to the first book her eyes came across. "That's it. That's the book I need."

Madam Pince picked up the book. " _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_?" She read, eyeing Luna once again.

"That's right." Luna said. The book actually sounded quite interesting. "My father is the editor of _The Quibbler_. We're very interested in magical creatures. We usually go traveling long distances to find them."

The librarian hesitated, but reluctantly handed her the book. Luna grabbed it, but the woman's fingers were still had a tight grip. "I warn you." The older woman said. "This book is enchanted by me personally. If any damage is to come to this book, you will be sorry." Luna gulped as Madam Pince finally let go of the book. She glared at Luna before storming back to her desk at the front of the library.

"Is she always this strict?" Luna whispered to Hermione as she sat at the table. Hermione nodded. "How do you stand it?" Hermione shrugged. "She's still staring at us. It's unnerving." Hermione ignored this last comment.

Luna opened the book in front of her to a random page. A large sketch of a cat-like creature took up most of the left page. "A kneazle." Luna said to herself without looking at the description. "Your cat is a half-kneazle, Hermione. What's his name again?"

"Crookshanks." Hermione mumbled, her eyes never leaving her book.

"Ah." Luna said, turning to another random page. This page informed the reader about Ramoras, magic fish found in the Indian Ocean. Ramoras are able to anchor down a ship or boat. Luna chuckled to herself. "Hermione, look. This book mistakes the power of Naviancoras for that of Ramoras." Hermione's attention never wavered from her book. "Hermione, I don't think this author knows about Naviancoras." Hermione continued to ignore her, but Luna continued to talk. "I'd like to meet Mr. Scamander."

Hermione glanced up from her book for a second to say, "He's probably dead by now."

Luna looked at the portrait of the author and nodded in agreement. "Then I'd like to meet one of his relatives. Someone should update this book." Hermione was already ignoring her again.

Luna remembered recent discovery of Perifaeries and excitedly flipped through the book to see if Mr. Scamander had known about them as well. She wasn't surprised when she didn't find them in the P section. She flipped to the index in the back and still couldn't find anything even close to the word she was looking for. "He didn't know about Perifaeries, Hermione." Hermione's face moved closer to her book. "Hermione." Luna was too excited that she had found a creature that was not in this very inclusive textbook. "Hermione!" She whispered loudly.

"No talking." Madam Pince was once again standing behind Luna, her arms crossed. Hermione finally looked up from her book.

"But we were whispering." Luna protested.

"No whispering." The librarian added.

"But…" Luna began, but Madam Pince was quick to interrupt any objections.

"No arguing." She said.

"Madam Pince, I don't think…" Luna began, but the librarian had had enough.

"Get out of my library!" The older woman demanded, pointing to the door. Luna was taken aback. _She can't be serious._ She thought. "Out!"

Hermione shot an annoyed look at Luna, gathered her books in her arms, and headed for the door. Luna looked from one female to the other, still in shock. _She's serious?_

"Are those my books, girl?" Madam Pince called to Hermione.

Hermione turned around and shook her head. "These were Christmas presents."

"Let me take a look." She said, walking up to Hermione and taking the books out of her hand. She looked at each book in turn before handing them back. "Alright then. Get out of my library. Both of you."

Luna hurried to catch up with Hermione and they left the library together, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ still lying open on the table. Hermione seemed peeved and Luna felt bad for ending her studying time. She hadn't visited the library very often and thus did not know about all of Madam Pince's strict rules. She had never before believed that anyone could be so snobbish until she met that _woman_. She gasped as she realized she was angry. _Remember what mother said._ She silently told herself. _"Every person is a story. Do not judge a book based on a page in the middle."_ She smiled in remembrance. Her mother had been a brilliant woman and although Luna had lost her when she was just nine years old, she continued to learn from her. _I can't be angry with Madam Pince because I have not read the beginning of her story._ She told herself. She turned to Hermione, who still seemed upset.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." She said sincerely. "You were studying and I ruined that."

Hermione looked at her, her brows still furrowed together, but her mouth soon formed a smile. "It's alright, Luna." She paused. "You were telling me something about Purffuries?"

Luna laughed at the mispronunciation, but she didn't blame her. "Perifaeries." She corrected. "I discovered them a few months ago here at Hogwarts."

"At the school?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes!" Luna answered excitedly. "I can show you, if you'd like."

"That…" Luna looked at her hopefully. "That would be nice." Hermione finally said. She knew that wasn't what she had been about to say, but she accepted it anyway. It was better than nothing.

"Great! They live in the trees outside."

"In the trees?" Hermione looked out of the closest window. "None of the trees have leaves this time of year. It's winter. Do they migrate?"

"They don't live in the branches. They live under the bark." Luna informed her. "They're still there. Trust me."

Hermione shrunk her textbooks and placed them into the pockets of her pants. The two girls exited the castle and shivered as they walked across the cold campus grounds. Luna explained to Hermione that the creatures were drawn towards moisture and thus they lived in the trees close to the lake. It made no difference if the body of water was frozen over.

As they approached the frozen lake, Luna noticed a group of people moving around on the bank. It wasn't until they got much closer that she could identify them.

Fred, George, and Ron Weasley, along with their friend Harry Potter were split up into two groups, each side attacking the other with balls of snow of several colors.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, stopping a few paces away from the boys. Luna made eye contact with Harry, who waved to her. She smiled and waved back.

"We're having a snowball fight." One of the twins replied. She could never tell them apart, but this one, strangely, had purple hair. Luna didn't question it. _I'm in the middle of his story._ She reminded herself.

"This isn't a snowball fight." Hermione shook her head. "This is barbaric."

Luna was about to inform Hermione that it was unlikely that barbarians used snow as their weapons, but she suddenly looked to the right of Ron and gasped.

"Oh no!" She shouted, running towards the tree she had been staring at. "This is where the Perifaeries live! You're ruining their home!"

Everyone turned to look at her with confusion and disbelief clear on all of their faces. She didn't care if they didn't believe in their existence. She knew they were real and that's all she needed for motivation.

"That what?" Ron asked.

"The Perifaeries." She stated and decided to give them a brief description, hoping it would help her cause. "They're tiny faeries that live under the bark of trees. You have to stop."

"Luna," Harry began in a soothing voice, "I'm sure it's so cold that the Perifaeries are gone. The tree is iced over, after all."

She shook her head. _They just didn't understand._ "You don't understand, Harry." He frowned. "They're not very smart to begin with, but they're also faeries. They don't mind the cold."

"Luna," This time it was the red-headed twin who spoke. "I'm sure the iced-over bark will protect them from the snowballs."

She shook her head again. She refused to give up. "If you won't stop, then I'll have no choice but to protect them." She sat in front of the tree and crossed her arms.

They seemed to accept her action for the red-haired twin spoke to Hermione.

"Do you want to join us, Hermione? I know you would love to hit Ron in the face. This is your chance." He said. Harry laughed at that.

"'Mione wouldn't fight against us!" Ron shouted. "She'd help us beat you."

"Come on, Hermione." Harry added. "Have some fun with us. It's Christmas." Luna mentally disagreed with him. She did not see how threatening the safety of innocent creatures could be _fun_.

Hermione looked from one side of the field to the other. Finally she said, "Fine!" and joined Harry and Ron's side. Harry expressed his happiness aloud.

"Hermione!" The twins groaned together.

"Welcome, 'Mione." Ron said, smiling. He bent down and changed a few of the already-made snowballs pink, standing up to hand her one. Hermione studied it for a moment before smiling.

"Don't blame her." Harry called over to the twins who looked upset about their loss. "We do everything together, just like the two of you."

"Everything, huh?" The twin with purple hair joked.

"That's kinky." The other twin added.

Luna laughed quietly to herself. Although it suggested vulgarity, she had to admit it was a pretty well constructed joke.

The snowball fight started again and Luna dismissed them, turning her attention instead to the frosty tree behind her. She believed she could see the Perifaeries behind the thin layers of ice and she attempt to speak to them. She didn't know if they understood English, but she thought it was worth a try.

Every once in awhile a stray snowball would fly towards the tree, but Luna was careful and created a magical barrier whenever one came too close. The snowballs would bounce off of her barrier and hit the trio in the back. She felt bad for that, but at the same time she was not about to leave her post at the tree. Hermione soon realized what was happening and quickly extended their snowbank so that they could move away from Luna's tree. Luna smiled as they scooted away, glad that the Perifaeries would be safer now.

The Lovegood girl mostly ignored the rest of the fight and focused her efforts on spotting just one of the creatures of the tree. She knew they were there, but she couldn't see them. She remembered the telescope her father had given her, but that was all the way in her dormitory, quite out of reach at the moment. As soon as this snowball fight was over, she would retrieve it and get a proper look at the faeries.

A snow-white rabbit hopped over to her and Luna noticed that it was literally made of snow. She glanced up at the field and saw several rabbits and squirrels and dogs and cats running from the trio's snowbank to the twin's snowbank, jumping on them and melting on contact. _Impressive._ Luna thought, mentally congratulating whoever created them, whom she quickly learned was Hermione. She watched as the girl transfigured a pile of snowballs into a long dragon that slithered through air, breathing a snowstorm on top of the Weasley twins. Luna smiled at the beauty of it and returned her attention to the tree.

A few minutes later a soft shadow was cast over all of them, causing Luna to take her eyes off of the tree once again. Hovering in the air above them was a large bird of snow. She watched in awe as it circled in the sky. Suddenly, the bird exploded in a cloud of snow and snowballs rained down upon all them. Luna casted her largest barrier spell over herself and the tree until the air was once again clear. She realized everyone else had been covered by the white blanket, including Hermione and her two teammates. _But if Hermione didn't create that bird, then who did?_ Hermione and the boys seemed just as confused as she was, but in the next moment everyone was laughing. They took up their fight again and Luna turned back to the icy tree, trying once again to speak to the Perifaeries.

After a while, she gave up her efforts on talking to the faeries and instead watched the snowball fight, still protecting the tree, of course. She smiled as Harry picked up a snowball after being hit in the cheek, laughing as he threw the ammo at the purple-haired twin. Everyone was covered in a layer of colors. Although none of them were paying attention to her, except a glance every so often from Harry, Luna was glad she was spending the holiday with other people. It was much better than being alone in her room. _Father will be very pleased about this when I write to him later today._ Luna thought happily. _And mother would be beaming._


End file.
